


drawn closer to you

by theroomofreq



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Missing Deathly Hallows Moment, Tumblr Prompt, Winter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroomofreq/pseuds/theroomofreq
Summary: The crack of overburdened branches in a near-silent forest, a missing Deathly Hallows moment.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	drawn closer to you

Ron pulled open the front flap on the tent and stepped into the brisk cold. Winter had truly come in full force in the forest, the deep green needles of the trees were blanketed in snow. The lack of birds, squirrels, and other animals made the night eerily quiet.

He stepped carefully through the snow balancing the cups of tea in his hands as he walked toward her. Hermione had insisted on taking tonight’s watch, rushing through the door without so much as a glance at him. The second she left Ron felt the need to be by her again.

Of course, she’d probably hex him for chasing after her, but he truly couldn’t help himself.

Slowly he lowered himself to the ground and set her mug of tea between them like the small peace offering he hoped it could be. He set his own mug in front of him, and waited, willing her to make the first move.

“I’m still furious with you. And all the tea in the world can’t soften that.” Hermione said, keeping her eyes steadily on the snowy branches in front of her.

“I know, and I really am sorry. I just don’t want you to be alone again.” He let the words fall slowly from his mouth, careful not to tread harshly on their delicate truce. “If you want me to leave, I can go.”

Ron felt his stomach drop as Hermione turned toward him after he spoke the final words. Her gaze was analyzing and to be honest, bloody terrifying. She stared at him for an uncomfortable amount of time, the only sounds were the creaking of heavy snow branches and Ron’s heart pounding in his ears.

“Did you add any sugar?” Her eyes flashed down at the mug before snapping back to his face.

“Course I didn’t,” he said as he shook his head, “Not a single bit in either cup.”

Hermione’s face immediately softened as her eyes fell to the tea in front of him. “Not in yours either, are we out?”

“Nah, just don’t want any sugar holes in my mouth.” He replied before reaching to take a sip of the warm liquid.

“Cavities, they’re called cavities Ron.” She didn’t miss the chance to correct him, “And tea is just the beginning. There’s a lot more to cut back on to help prevent cavities.”

Ron felt himself sigh in relief as she picked up her mug and continued to rattle on about the dangers of sweets. She might’ve still been cross with him, but she let him stay, and for now, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> My first shot at Romione! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
